The Original Mistletoe
by StormageddonDarkLordofAll
Summary: It's Christmas-time at the Warehouse! Claudia has been decorating Artie's Office with artifacts and it leads to a strange occurance. My version of the beginning of Episode 213. One-Shot.


It was Christmas at the Warehouse. And boy was I happy. I loved Christmas. It was definitely the best holiday ever. I called up to Myka, seeing if she was ready to accompany me to the Warehouse. She surprised me by answering from directly behind me, enough to make me jump and quickly spin around to face her.

"Ready? Claudia has been at the Warehouse since 7:30, according to Leena. We should probably go check up on her." Myka nodded her head in agreement, and I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she really was when she was happy. Storing that thought away, I held open the door for her and walked into the chilly white wonderland that was Univille, South Dakota. We hopped into the SUV went on our way.

"I love Christmas! The snow, the family, the presents, it's all so wonderful," she paused. "Don't you agree?"

"Heh. You're talking to the Christmas King! And you forgot the best part of Christmas… the cookies! I mean, you can't have Christmas without Christmas cookies!" Myka just shook her head with an amused expression. I parked the car in front of the Warehouse, and ran to the door, getting out of the snow as fast as I possibly could. I ran into the umbilicus, and turned to see Myka following me, jacket half off. She started rambling about loving snow, and I replied that the lack of oxygen in Colorado must have gotten to her brain. Then she mocked my amusement of the phrase 'Gran Titonts'.

I turned around and continued walking. Next thing I knew, a snowball slammed into my neck, and Myka was laughing hysterically. "What was that for? What if you hit the bombs! There are bombs here you know!" I exclaimed as I opened the door to Artie's Office. Myka never answered, because next thing we knew, we were walking into a Christmas themed Artie's Office, complete with twinkling stars and garland.

"You like," Claudia questioned, before swirling a candy cane colored cup in front of us. Snow came out of the cup, and Myka and I stuck out our tongues. The snow tasted like marshmallows. Myka and I raved about the flavor, while Claudia explained what it was. "Original Swiss Miss Hot Chocolate Cup. You like?" We nodded in agreement.

"So where did the stars come from?" Myka asked what I had been wondering. Claudia moved over to the other side of Artie's office.

"In this corner, weighing in at a whopping 200 pounds, is Joshua Donovan and the boxing gloves." I laughed at Claudia's speech and waved to Joshua. Myka greeted him with a hello, but called him Josh. For some reason, this caused me to become slightly jealous. Josh? Were they that familiar? But I pushed these thoughts from my head and walked to lean against a table near the wall. Myka followed.

"Watch out, the original mistletoe!" Claudia tried to warn us, but she was a second too late. All I saw was Myka, and I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. So I did. What started out as a simple peck soon turned into an extremely passionate kiss, and I had no intention of stopping. Suddenly, I heard a cough, and Myka and I broke apart. We turned to sheepishly stare at Claudia and Joshua, who had the mistletoe safely in his purple-gloved hands.

"You guys do realize we took down the mistletoe right after you two started to kiss. Artifact-y powers were not at work there…. Do I smell romance in the air?" As Claudia explained, her smile got wider and wider. "You two would make such cute babies!" At this, Joshua's eyes seemed to pop out of his head, and Myka and I both froze. And then I realized something. We would make cute babies.

"Maybe she's right. Two pretty people are bound to make pretty babies! Not suggesting anything…. Unless you want to, then I don't mind." Words spilled out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying. Oh crap. I looked around for reactions. Claudia was trying not to laugh, so much that her face was turning as red as her hair, Joshua's mouth was hanging wide open, and Myka, she looked happy. That one I didn't get. I just told her I wanted to have babies with her and she looked happy? I was so confused.

Then she kissed me. Without any mistletoe involved.

**FIN**

**Hope you liked it! This is what I wished had happened when Pete and Myka were just about under the mistletoe together.**


End file.
